Presumptuous
by MistakenIllusion
Summary: She's stronger than you thought. Strong enough to live a perfectly fulfilling life without you. And this is why you should've never taken her for granted.


**Presumptuous**

_And this is why you should've never taken her for granted._

* * *

You were sick and tired of being second best.

'_Itachi mastered the sharingan aged eight.'_

'_Itachi was ANBU captain aged thirteen.'_

'_Why can't you be more like Itachi?'_

And you knew there was no option but to train harder. With a rigorous schedule that left little time for anything else.

So how would you deal with that _insufferable _girl, when she kept badgering you during this crucial time?

'_What are you doing, Sasuke-kun?'_

'_Can I help you, Sasuke-kun?'_

'_We should train together, Sasuke-kun!'_

You tried to let her down nicely, at first. God knows it was a wasted effort.

'_Go away, Sakura. You're annoying.'_

She continued to smile cheerfully at you. Wouldn't take a hint. Wouldn't take no for an answer.

So you had to step it up a notch.

'_Why makes you think _you _can fight _me? _You're weaker than Naruto!'_

Her face crumpled. Kakashi would smack you round the head for upsetting her. After all, teammates were meant to look after each other.

But no matter – you couldn't afford to worry about such trivial things, right now.

You needed to be stronger, faster, _better._

And she'd be back, soon enough.

* * *

'Why do you think I'm annoying, Sasuke-kun?'

'You're weak and useless.'

Naruto and Kakashi turned on you, completely in sync.

You shrugged back at them. She shouldn't have asked if she didn't want an honest answer.

Sakura just shook her head and smiled. She was so used to this answer by now, she learnt to let it stop getting to her – at least, that's the impression she gave you. Who knew what girls were ever _really _thinking?

'I'll get stronger, just you watch.'

You rolled your eyes. She'd have to reach a very high standard to impress you.

And your respect for her – which had already taken so long to build – dwindled, a little. She should've wanted to train harder for _herself, _not for you.

You ignored the fact that you were a hypocrite.

* * *

'What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?'

You just looked at her. She blushed bright pink. Served her right for asking stupid questions.

'I-I'm sorry, you were just so quiet – I thought there might be something on your mind.'

You carried on looking, hoping she would stop talking. No such luck.

'You can always talk to me, Sasuke-kun.'

'Thank you, Sakura.'

You were as shocked at your words as she was. But she smiled. And nodded.

* * *

'Celebratory ramen for Team Seven, tonight!'

Only Naruto seemed enthused by the idea.

'You'll come won't you – teme, Sakura-chan?'

'Of course!'

They both looked at you. You sighed at the pair of idiots you called your friends.

'Sure.'

'Great!'

But you didn't anticipate being cornered by your parents. You needed more training within the clan, as opposed to outside it.

'_We don't want you spending so much time with that team of yours. Remember, they are the _competition._ Your loyalty lies with the _clan.'

'_Hai.'_

So naturally, you had to set an example by starting your accelerated regime that very second.

And with your family, you learnt things far beyond the challenge of _traditional _ninja skills. You were proud to belong to such a noble, powerful clan.

Dinner plans with _those two_ were soon forgotten.

* * *

'Why were you a no-show, last night?'

'Hn.'

You couldn't think of a better explanation. But you didn't owe them one. They'd know it was something important. They'd understand.

'Well, you missed out, teme.'

They didn't miss you as much as you thought they would have. This was a good thing. After all, you'd have to sever your ties, sooner or later.

'Bushy Eyebrows was making drunken moves on Sakura-chan all night!' Naruto proceeded to erupt with deafening amounts of laughter, much to Sakura's dismay.

'Oh?' You raised an eyebrow.

Sakura just glared.

Sounded like they had quite the night – _without you._

* * *

Punch.

Kick.

Heal.

Sharingan.

Kunai.

Target.

Dawn.

Noon.

Night.

You refused to let yourself get tired.

You knew your dedication would soon pay off.

It _had _to.

* * *

'You look tired, Sasuke-kun.'

'Hn.'

For once, you couldn't be bothered to tell her to go away.

'Why are you training so hard, anyway?'

'You wouldn't understand.'

'Try me.'

Maybe it was her boldness. Her refusal to give in to your temperamental ways. You didn't know. All you knew is that you found yourself telling her.

'I need to get stronger to surpass my brother. Or face demeaning comparisons for the rest of my life. And to do that, I need to train.'

She laughed.

You frowned at her for mocking you, after you _confided_ in her. Well, you wouldn't be doing it again, then.

She touched your arm to reassure you. So you had to hear her out. Just this once.

'I think you'll find I _do_ get it. All too well. I went through the same – don't you remember?'

You didn't. At first.

'_You're weak and useless.'_

'Well, I took your words to heart. But look at what I can do, now.'

Before you could stop her, she sliced open her entire arm with a kunai blade. Grimacing only slightly, her hand hovered over it, and within seconds there was no remainder of the wound except a slightly puckered scar.

Amazing.

But that wasn't the only one. You saw faded pink and brown scars running down her arms, and all over her skin.

You meant to tell her that you were wrong, that she was _remarkable._

What you said instead, was, 'I'm sorry.'

She smiled. 'I don't need your pity.'

You saw what you did to this girl. If anything, she should've never taken it _that_ far. After all, she wasn't _that_ useless. And it wouldn't have been _that _much hassle to protect her.

'Then let me make it up to you.'

You surprised her the most when you were trying to be kind. That had to mean something.

'How?'

'I'll take you out to dinner, tonight.'

'You don't have to –'

'I insist.'

'Thank you, Sasuke-kun.'

* * *

You saw her at team training the next day, having barely woken up from your other session.

'Sakura, I'm sorry, I –'

'– forgot. Don't worry about it.'

The smile you got from her was fake. You really got her hopes up, and you let her down. Again.

'What about tonight?'

'Do you _really _expect me to –'

'I'll get the night off training. I'll make some excuse.'

'I don't know...'

'I _promise, _Sakura. Uchihas don't break their promises.'

That brought some light back into her smile.

'Last chance, Sasuke. I have high expectations for you!'

* * *

'_Sakura – my brother's teammate, correct?'_

'_Hai. Do you know when he'll be out?'_

'_He's training.' _

_She slumped. 'I see. Thank you, Uchiha-san.'_

'_Call me Itachi.'_

_She nodded and stood up. It was time to go home, anyway. She'd see him tomorrow._

'_Did he stand you up, again?'_

_She didn't answer, but started walking. _

'_Sakura?'_

'_Mm?'_

_She paused._

'_How about if _I _take you out to dinner?'_

* * *

Uchihas never broke their promises. Unless it was for the sake of other Uchihas. Clan loyalty always came first.

So why was that sounding a bit tiresome, now?

'I'm sorry, Sakura.'

'It's OK, Sasuke – honestly. I don't know why I tried so hard to kid myself it would all be alright.'

That didn't sound good.

'You know I love you, right, Sasuke? I always will. I guess that's why.'

This was good news. And a great weight off your shoulders. You could focus on training. And whenever you wanted company, you'd always have her to turn to.

You knew you shouldn't take advantage of people like this, but there wasn't much else you could do.

* * *

'You can't be here, Sakura – I'm training.'

'Don't worry, I'm not here to see _you.'_

She wasn't? But who else could she be –

'Hello, Sakura.'

'Itachi.' She smiled.

You shot her a questioning look.

She rolled her eyes. 'We're just _friends.' _

Of course. It was stupid of you to assume otherwise. She would always be yours, whether you wanted her or not.

* * *

She was _yours._ He was your _brother. _The fact that they were spending more and more time together suggested they were becoming...a bit too _close_ for your liking.

'Stay away from her,' you told him.

He just laughed and poked your forehead. 'Why?'

'Do you like her?'

'Do you know how childish you sound, Sasuke?'

You glared, silently demanding an answer.

'Of course I do.'

'How much?'

'It's...early days.'

* * *

'I want you to stop seeing him.'

Before, she would've been thrilled at your protective gesture. Now she looked...annoyed.

_Annoyed._

Strange, how role reversals occur.

'Why, exactly, is it any of your business?'

'Because I love you.'

She was silent for a moment. You expected that. But you didn't expect her to look a bit..._sad?_

'You shouldn't say things like that, Sasuke.'

You thought she'd been_ dying _to hear those words. Why did she have to go and make things complicated?

'Why?' you demanded to know. As in, _why ever the hell not?_

'You'll get my hopes up.' That sad smile. So beautiful, yet heartbreaking. You hated it.

'What if that's what I want?'

She shook her head and walked _away_ from you.

You were losing her. Fast.

* * *

'Mother, father, Shisui – I want you to meet my girlfriend, Sakura.'

Girlfriend?

_Girlfriend?_

'Never thought I'd see the day...makes me so proud!' Shisui wiped away a fake tear, causing Itachi to shoot him a deadpanned glare.

'How long have you been dating?'

'A year and a half.'

'And _this _is the first we've heard about it?'

'We wanted to see how things went before we told anyone.'

'And?'

'And...' he paused to look at her, 'things are going well.' He smiled.

His hand clasped hers.

This was _making out in public_ by Itachi's standards.

'Come closer, dear – let us get a better look at you.'

She glanced up at him. He nodded reassuringly, so she took a step forwards.

You took a step back.

'Intelligent eyes, I see.'

'Strong limbs.'

'My gosh, you are so _beautiful.'_

Itachi looked slightly abashed, and embarrassed on his parents' behalf. 'Let her go, she doesn't need to be petted like a dog.'

But he smirked at their approval.

* * *

She became a permanent presence in your life, whether you liked it or not.

But as _his _guest, not yours. As _his _girl, not yours.

After a few years, you almost got used to their shared smiles, his fingers entwined with hers, the tilting of their heads as they were deep in conversation. It became simpler to just ignore them.

They weren't a loud couple, insisting that everyone was reminded of their relationship every five minutes. They were quiet, intelligent. People pointed out their remarkable likenesses.

Like kindred spirits.

_Psh._ You knew it was _opposites _that attract.

It appeared stable, and nothing changed for some time. This was good. If the flame was not fed, it would soon diminish and die.

You could not have been more wrong.

As soon as you started to hope for it, there was a _look_ in your brother's eyes at the dinner table. One you knew all too well.

He stood up and cleared his throat.

All eyes were on him.

'I've been waiting for the perfect moment to say this, and can't think of a better time than now, in the presence of our loved ones,' he started.

He got down on one knee.

She gasped.

Everyone held their breath.

'Sakura Haruno, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?'

_No._

'Yes!'

Despite all those years of merciless training, and endless streams of blood, sweat and tears, you _still _lost. To _Itachi._

* * *

You had to confront her about this.

_What about all the things she'd said to you, before?_

True, you'd never kept to your word. But that was _you. _

_She_ always kept hers.

'You can't marry him.'

'Why not?'

Clearly, she'd forgotten. Just like you had forgotten all those promises you made her. If only you had kept them.

But all you saw now, was how happy she was. And despite everything, you _couldn't _make her give that up. Not for your own selfish intentions.

'Because married girls become boring.' You smirked. Your first successful spontaneous lie.

She smiled a heartbreakingly beautiful smile. Not that you ever told her this.

'I won't,' she promised.

She used to be able to tell when you were lying to her.

* * *

Her overwhelming happiness was almost sickening. But you always reminded yourself to be happy for her. For them both.

'I'm so _happy.'_

You didn't answer.

'I want everyone to be as happy as me.'

You watched her spin and spin and spin around the room. And not get dizzy.

'Do you have everything you ever wanted, Sasuke-kun?'

'I don't need to. I have you.'

As the best man, you shouldn't have been saying things like this. But she didn't get it. She just smiled at you.

You stroked her cheek. Her face was soft to the touch. Surely _that _would make her remember what she said, all those years ago.

'_You know I love you, right, Sasuke? I always will.'_

She pulled away. 'I can't. You _know _I can't.'

'Why not? I love you. You love me.'

That's how simple it could've been. If you'd listened when it really mattered.

She smiled at you, sadly. _Not the sad smile, again. _

'It's a different _kind _of love. You'll understand when _you_ fall in love with someone you want to marry.'

Little did she know, 'I already have.' Your meaningful look ensured that she understood.

She flinched.

* * *

You always thought _you _would have her. You can't remember ever wanting anything more. Or anyone.

Tears are shed. The loud cheers are deafening. Everyone celebrates a match so sickeningly _perfect._

She rushes into his open arms.

To anyone but an Uchiha, he looks impassive. But as an Uchiha – his _brother, _no less – you know the contentment he is _really _showcasing. And you understand exactly how he must feel.

Because that could've been _you._ Instead, you're watching on the sidelines, forgotten.

Their lips touch. Sealing their vows that will last a lifetime.

You look away.

And this is why you should've never taken her for granted.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think :D**


End file.
